


Elevator Alliance

by guineamania



Series: AU Prompts [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alliance, Gen, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, mission, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya and Napoleon are both sent after the same target but they end up trapped together with the dead body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> For Haldoor using the prompt "Stuck in an Elevator AU"

Napoleon stood in the elevator riding it up to where his target should be getting on. He had only received a photo and this location with the kill order. It was absurd that he was not told any more information about all the hits he was sent on. He wasn't a killer, he hated killing people and that wasn't even what he was convicted for. He was arrested for being a thief but because he used to be a solider in Iraq, the CIA busted him out of jail to become their personal off the books hitman and there was nothing he could do but serve out the fifteen years of hell and smile when prompted. The elevator pinged to a stop exactly where he was told it would be. He hated when the faceless bosses were correct, just once they should be wrong. The doors opened and two figures stepped inside, one was his target and the other was a giant of a man. It wouldn’t be good to do this in front of civilians but he was sure he could convince the man to stay quiet. Maybe he would get off before the act had to be committed anyway.

 

There was no such luck as Napoleon found a gun pressed into his side and his target bleeding out over his new Alden Oxford shoes. He had just bought them and it would take so much effort to get the blood stains out. “Who are you and why are you here?” the giant questioned, pressing the barrel harder into Napoleon’s side as Napoleon’s hand ghosted over his weapon. Russian of course he was Russian, this nameless employer had told him that the Russians were lingering around New York and for him to be wary of their interference.

“I could ask you the same thing especially looking at the corpse at my feet,” Napoleon stated, trying to talk for long enough that the elevator doors would open and he could use that distraction to get out of here. His mission was complete with the target dead now he just had to make sure that he wouldn’t be following the man limp at his feet. It was time

“You are an Amercian agent, now tell me your name and what you wanted with Mr Lipov,” the Russian snarled, finger itching over the trigger.

“Woah okay calm down mate, I was here to kill Mr Lipov just like you apparently and now my job is done,” Napoleon explained and he could feel the pressure at his side ease slightly. “Now I have nothing against you, I don’t care if you live or die so I won’t bother killing you,” Napoleon continued, regretting his word choice but going with it anyway.

 

Suddenly the elevator juddered, throwing Napoleon against the wall and reliving him of the gun aimed at his side. The lights flickered as they juddered to a halt. As soon as the ground stabilised beneath them, Napoleon’s gun was in his hand and pointed at the Russian agent who mirrored him. “Now how about we talk about this. We are going to be stuck here for a while and I for one do not want to die today. I can also say that whoever wins this little shoutout will be arrested as soon as we are freed from here and no doubt killed by their organisation. If we are both still alive we can call it self-defence and vouch for each other. Walking off scot free and ready to hate each other again tomorrow,” Napoleon tried to rationalise and it looked like he was getting somewhere as the Russian hesitantly lowered his weapon.  
“You make sense. It would be illogical to start a firefight now,” the Russian nodded, Napoleon let out a sigh of relief.  
“The names Napoleon Solo.”  
“Illya Kuryakin.”  
  
They were both sat on the blood soaked floor quarter of an hour later. Napoleon had pushed the body to the other side of the elevator and used the victims jacket to cover the white and clearly dead face. It was unnerving. “So how did you get into this business?” Napoleon asked, he was tired of the silence that accompanied their wait. Illya had tried calling the button for help but there was no signal. Someone would hopefully work it out soon and get them out of here. Illya had also tried climbing out but he was too large, Napoleon could get out but he couldn't climb high enough to get to the doors let alone open them.  
“My father was a deserter, my family was disgraced so I joined and rose up to regain respect for the Kuryakin name,” Illya explained, his voice still monotone as Napoleon tried to work out how this mystery of nature worked.

“Honorable,” Napoleon shrugged, he couldn’t understand the motivation. He wasn’t an honourable person and he wasn’t a family person. He had cut off all ties when he chose to be a thief instead of a soldier. There was no coming back from that.

“What about you cowboy?” Illya questioned after a respectful silence.

“I was a soldier,” Napoleon began, smiling slightly at the miniscule signs of shock on Illya’s face. “Then I was injured in a bomb blast, I couldn’t do it anymore and the army wouldn’t discharge me so I quit. I had no other qualifications so I turned to more illegal endeavours. The CIA caught me and said I could either rot in jail for life or work for them for fifteen years,” Napoleon explained, glad he was getting no sympathy from the stoic giant. “It’s nice to have someone to talk to you know,” Napoleon shrugged. “I don’t really have any contact with anyone in the CIA and it is hard to hold up a friendship when you are constantly jetting around the world killing people.”

“I agree,” Illya replied but Napoleon was quietened with a glare before he could reply.

 

They agreed a cover story in the time they were waiting and planted Illya’s gun on the victim for when they were eventually arrested. As soon as they were free from the metal cage, Illya and Napoleon were both arrested but they both fiercely protested self-defence. “I swear officer, the man tried to rob us at gun point, we reached to get out wallets when the elevator stopped. It spooked him and he tried to shoot me, I retaliated before he got us killed,” Napoleon stated for the third time in the past half an hour. If he was charged then the CIA would make sure he never made it to trial.

“Why did you have the gun in the first place?” the policeman asked once again. Napoleon could tell they had nothing on him but didn’t want to believe that this story was the truth. It was all to convenient. He just prayed that Illya’s KGB given cover would hold up. He had tested his before and it worked.

“I am a veteran, PTSD makes it hard to trust and I rather to remain armed. I cannot defend myself as well as I used to,” Napoleon stated, again.

 

Eventually the duo were released and Napoleon met Illya on the stairs of the precinct. “Thanks for back there,” Napoleon nodded, shaking hands with the Russian. “I’m sure we will meet again.”

“When we meet again, I will not kill you, to repay the debt,” Illya stated and Napolen laughed.

“Same here buddy, a one-time pass,” he nodded before they went their separate ways.

 

The next time Napoleon saw Illya, Napoleon was trying to smuggle an informant out of Germany without the Russians noticing. He hadn’t thought that it would be Illya that would be sent to stop him but it was nice to see the giant again. Gaby was racing them through the streets and Napoleon just watched Illya chasing them with a remorseful smile. “Why don’t you just shoot him?” Gaby exclaimed when Illya latched onto the back of their car.

“It just wouldn’t be the right thing to do,” Napoleon smiled, winking at Illya who just rolled his eyes back before the back flew off the car and they sped off.


End file.
